The present disclosure relates to circuits and methods for offset calibration in amplifier circuits.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Amplifier circuits are basic building blocks of many electronic systems. Amplifier circuits (or “amplifiers”) are used to increase a particular characteristic of a signal, such as voltage, current, or power, for example. Amplifiers typically have offset. For example, when an amplifier input is zero, ideally the output should also be zero. However, due to the internal construction limitations of most amplifiers, when the input of an amplifier is zero, the amplifier will typically generate a non-zero output. This non-ideality is referred to as the offset of the amplifier.
Particular embodiments described below reduce offset in amplifiers.